


Opposites Attract

by Cry_Baeby



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, This ship needs more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Baeby/pseuds/Cry_Baeby
Summary: Sometimes sense isn't needed when it comes to love.
Relationships: Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Opposites Attract

He never believed in the stupid opposites attract bullshit people always spouted out whenever the subject of love some how popped up. Honestly how can a remarkable genius by happy with a pathetic idiot, an animal rights activist and a hunter that hunts for sport? It made no fucking sense! Yet here he was, a grey grumpy rain cloud holding hands with a bundle of pure hyperactive joy. Technically she was the one to grab a hold of his paw out of the blue, then again, he didn’t pull away.

There was something about the little cyclops that warmed his heart. Despite being annoying and dumb at times, her smile always pulled on his heartstrings. The way her eye just sparkles,the dots of her mouth reach the corners of her eyes, almost looking like she was bomb about to explode into pure happiness. Sometimes he wondered how such an innocent person could be in a place like this, but he knew full well everyone has their own dark little secrets. She was simply too good at concealing them. 

The tugging of his hand pulled him back into the hellish reality, he had almost forgotten why she was even leading him down the hall to the main entrance. Everyday after they had arrived at this bullshit hotel, she had always gone to search for him when she was done with her work. To converse and have a glass to drink with each other, most of the time he was silent as she would talk non-stop about every little detail she saw that day. 

They arrived at the bar, a paradise for Husk most of the time seeing as he was the only one that drank most of the alcohol, sometimes the hotel’s spider slut would come waltzing in for a drink and attempt to seduce him. Sometimes he even wondered if the spider knew how to take a hint and just give up, maybe one day but he doubt it was any day soon. 

Grabbing a bottle of cheap liquor for himself and a glass of water for the little demon, he knew full well that giving her alcohol would be a disaster plus he was sure the radio fucklord wouldn’t be too happy to find his “little darling” wasted from a single shot. Placing drinks on the counter and bent down to lift the cyclops, gently wrapping his clawed hands around her petite waist. Sometimes he forgot how small she actually was, that fact that she was even able to survive over 50 years here in hell amazed him and you’d honestly think the first day she arrived she would be squashed but yet she managed. 

Plopping down on the bar stool, he placed her in his lap, she was too short to properly reach the counter by herself without having to stand on her seat. He handed her the glass, as usual she smiled wide at him, his eyes softened at the sweet gesture she oh so often made. Flipping off the cap with his claw and taking a swig of the alcohol he cherished the taste of the sweet poison, a familiar taste that he will never get bored of.

The two demons sat their in silence as they downed their drinks, finding comfort in the presence of each other. Yet the silence was soon broken when the cyclops finished her drink and spoke up.

“Hey Husk?” she questioned softly, looking into her empty glass.

He hummed to signify he had her attention, taking a swig and looking down at the demon in his lap.

“Do you think you could ever love someone again?” she said nonchalantly, as if the question wasn’t out of the blue.

He paused, processing the bizarre question that was given to him until he finally answered with his own question, “Why the hell do you ask that?”

“Just because,” she said, smiling as she leaned her head back to look up at him.

He rolled his eyes and took another swig of his bottle, sometimes she could just be damn weird. But somehow weird was also part of her charm.

“Hey Husk,” she questioned again as she placed her glass upon the counter as she turned around to face him.

He raised one of his eyebrows to look down at her, only to suddenly feel her soft lips pressed against his cheek and then her face buried into his neck as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Then just as quick as it happened she slipped off his lap and scuttered away to a different room. 

He stared at the door she had left through, his face in shock as he knew full well a blush had formed across his cheeks only to be thankfully hidden by his fur. He didn’t know what to say in that moment, his thoughts were scrambling through his head too fast for him to process. But then slowly, one by one, they slowed down into perfect order for him to comprehend.

In that moment, he thought that maybe, just maybe, opposites do attract.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first ever fanfic so sorry for any mistakes! But I hope you enjoyed!~ This ship barely has any fanfics so I thought I might help fill it up.


End file.
